She's in Love with the Boy
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: This is a songfic that is based on Trisha Yearwood's song. It is AU and OOC. E/O oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own SVU nor "She's in Love with the Boy". That would be NBC, Dick Wolfe, and Trisha Yearwood.

A/N: This songfic came to me while I was listening to Trisha and speaking to my wonderful cousin. This oneshot is AU and a little of OOC. Hope you like!

She's in Love with the Boy

Olivia was sitting on the front porch of her house out in Portside. She was waiting for her boyfriend to show up to take her out. Pretty soon she heard a horn sound and a truck was coming up her driveway.

_Katie's sittin' on her old front porch_

_Watchin' the chickens peck the ground_

_There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight _

_In this one horse town_

_Over yonder comin' up the road_

_In a beat up Chevy truck_

_Her boyfriend Tommy is laying on the horn _

_Splashing through the mud and the muck_

She looks up and sees Elliot driving up in his truck. She gets so excited. Her dad came out onto the porch to see what was going on. Donald Cragen and his wife had adopted Olivia when she was really young, but let her keep her own surname at the request of her teen mother. He looked over at Olivia and out towards Elliot Stabler, the boy who is dating his daughter.

"You know, sometimes, I think that boy doesn't know what is good for him," said Don. Olivia rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye daddy. We're going to the movies," said Olivia. "Be back before midnight," Don retorted. Olivia smiled and went off to join Elliot. Don shook his head thinking that his little girl would follow that boy to the ends of the Earth and back.

Olivia let into the cab of the truck and leaned over to capture Elliot's lips in a passionate kiss. "I missed you, El," said Olivia. Elliot grinned and replied, "Missed you too."

_[Chorus]_

_Her daddy say's he ain't worth a lick_

_When it comes to brains_

_He got the short end of the stick_

_But Katie's young and man she just don't care_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they have to run away _

_She's gonna marry that boy some day_

She and Elliot pull up to the drive-in to watch a decent movie. Although the movie is good, Elliot can't keep his eyes off the lovely girl beside him. He felt as if he were the luckiest guy around. She watches him too. She loved looking into those gorgeous cobalt eyes. She felt as if she could get lost in them. She shivered a bit and snuggled closer to Elliot. He wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"Hey, Liv, you wanna get some ice cream?" he asked. Olivia looked at him and nodded. "Let's go. It's getting late. You know how my dad is," she said. They drove to the nearest ice cream parlor. While in line, Elliot was twirling his class ring. He took it off and took Olivia's hand in his. He slipped the ring onto her finger. "Liv, will you marry me?" he asked so softly that she almost didn't hear. Olivia looked down at the ring and then at Elliot. "Oh El, yes!" she exclaimed and flung her arms around her fiancé. He embraced her tightly and said, "Don't worry. I'll get you a wedding band." Olivia giggled at him.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie_

_Parked in the very last row_

_They're too busy holdin' onto one another _

_To even care about the show _

_Later on outside the Tasty Freeze_

_Tommy slipped something on her hand_

_He says my high school ring will have to do_

'_Till I can buy a wedding band_

[Chorus again]

Olivia just couldn't believe she was getting married to the most wonderful guy in the world. They were so immersed in each other that they didn't realize that it was past Olivia's curfew. They took off towards her house.

They arrived and sneak up the walkway, hoping not to get caught. Olivia looked up at the front porch and nearly collapsed from embarrassment. Her dad was waiting up for her. Elliot took her hand gently and said, "It's okay."

Olivia felt reassured until she heard her dad say, "Olivia, go to your room. I want to speak with Elliot."

The color drained from her face. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to miss my curfew…" Olivia started, but Don held up a hand and pointed to the door. Olivia looked up at Elliot who kissed her cheek. "Go on. I'll be fine," he said. Olivia nodded with tears in her eyes. She turned and ran in the house leaving the man she loved and her father by themselves on the porch.

Don got up to speak face-to-face to the boy on his porch, but before he could get a word in, his wife burst through the front door. Annie Cragen had heard the commotion and went to intervene. She knew what was coming. She smiled up at Elliot.

"Son, go on home. I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are," she said. Elliot nodded his thanks and left. Don turned to his wife with disbelief and rage in his eyes.

"Why did you do that? I just wanted to talk," Don growled. Annie shook her head at her husband. She loved the man to death, but sometimes he just didn't understand.

"Don, Olivia loves him. Elliot wouldn't nor couldn't hurt her. He loves her more than you realize. And if memory serves, another young man was just like that," said Annie. Don looked at his wife in puzzlement.

"I was never like him," he stated matter-of-factly. Annie shook her head.

"You were exactly like him, and my daddy felt the same way about you as you do him. My mom had to speak to him. We would've never been together if my daddy had his way, but can't you see? She looks at Elliot like I still look at you," said Annie, "Don, let them be. It's meant to be."

Don looked at his wife in another light. He sighed as he saw the love in her eyes and his heart lifted. He kissed her and said, "Okay. I will talk to Olivia though and eventually I will speak to him about the consequences of breaking my daughter's heart."

Annie smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, but don't get in the way of their love," she said. Don hugged Annie to him and they walked into the house. Olivia was sitting at the bottom of the steps as they walked in. She had heard every word. Don looked at her and smiled. Olivia ran over and flung her arms around him.

_Her daddy's waitin' up 'till half past twelve_

_When they come sneakin' up the walk_

_Her daddy says get on up to your room_

_While me and junior have a talk_

_Momma breaks in says don't lose your temper_

_It wasn't very long ago_

_When you yourself was just a hay seed plow boy_

_Who didn't have a row to how_

_My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick_

_When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick_

_But he was wrong and honey you are too_

_Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

"Thank you daddy! I love you so much!" she exclaimed. Don hugged her tightly thinking to himself 'My little girl isn't so little anymore.' He whispered in her ear, "Don't think this gets you off the hook for missing curfew, but we will worry about that tomorrow. Go to bed. I love you." They released each other and Olivia kissed her parents good night. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Elliot Stabler.

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know if you did! I would love your feedback!


End file.
